New House, Old Nuisance
by Styles-Whovian-Girl
Summary: Jen and Steve finally finish moving everything over to their new home, and decide to get a bite to eat. But obviously Tony doesn't want to be forgotten so easily. Fluffly little one-shot that popped into my mind.


I had this idea pop into my head since I'm helping my brother move and let me tell you, he has a _lot_ of stuff. I didn't know whether to make this Steve or Tony at first, but decided Steve because Tony would probably just pay people to move everything for them, and where's the fun in _that_?

DISCLAIMER: Yadda yadda yadda, I don't own the Avengers.

I huffed as I plopped down on the couch, looking around at all the boxes that surrounded me. I pushed my bangs away from my face, wishing I had something to clip them back with. I heard the front door open and feet shuffle across the room before a 'thunk' echoed throughout the empty rooms.

"Jen, there's one last box outside, are you going to grab it?" Steve's voice called from the doorway. I groaned in protest but stood up anyway, walking to where he was. He laughed at my worn-out appearance, while he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Yeah, I'll get it," I walked outside, calling back to him, "You know, superhero or not, we've been moving boxes for a few hours now and it's ridiculous how you're not even tired yet."

He grinned and took the box from my hands, putting it in the ever-growing pile in the corner of the room. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, watching him move everything around so it wouldn't be so cluttered. '_Moving's been a lot easier with him around,_' I thought with a small smile on my face.

"So, do you have time for dinner, or are you saving the world soon?" I walked to him, patting his shoulder. He stopped moving boxes and looked at me, a small grin on his face.

"Well," he looked around, "I don't _see_ any bad guys that needs to be stopped, so I guess you're not dining alone tonight." We both laughed as he put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest kissed his cheek.

"Great, where do you want to go?" I asked, beaming up at him. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a buzzing noise.

"This better be important," I murmured, digging my phone out my pocket. I hesitated at the unknown number, but decided to answer anyway. I just barely got a greeting out before a familiar voice interrupted.

"Yeah Jen, I'm gonna need you to give the phone to Captain, I need speak with him."

"Tony! How did you get my phone number?!" I questioned, not sure if I even wanted to know.

"I have my ways, now, if you would hand the phone to him, I'll be out of your hair soon." He calmly said, I muttered but gave the phone the Steve anyway, making a note to change my number next time I got the chance.

"Stark?...Yeah, I'm with her...Yes, we're at the house" Steve paused for a moment, "No, we're not," a blush spread across his cheeks, "Watch it Stark!" he almost growled, his expression getting more annoyed by the second. I sighed and reached for the phone, ignoring Steve's confused look. I hung up and turned my phone off, throwing it on the couch.

"Why'd you do that?"

I smiled and grabbed his arm, leading him to my car, "Because you looked like you were about to throw my phone at a wall. Plus, if he asks what happened, we can just tell him my phone's battery died." He caught on and followed me, holding the car door open for me and closing it after I got in. I chuckled while watching him jog around and get in the passenger seat since he knew I liked driving.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as I quickly glanced over at him, one hand on the steering wheel. He grinned and grabbed my free hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Anywhere you want to go is fine with me," he answered, making me smile at him.

"I'm thinking we should go through a drive-through," I commented, glancing at my messy clothes covered in dust, dust and even a few rips. Steve's clothes were cleaner than mine but he laughed and agreed anyway. As I stopped at the next red light, I leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"What was that for, not that I'm complaining or anything." He smiled, I shrugged and smirked at him.

"Sometimes I just get the urge to kiss you, is it bad if I indulge in them every once in a while?" I joked, leaning over and doing it again.

He laughed and shook his head. I just grinned and turned when the light changed to green. Our grins didn't last long before we saw something fly overhead, heading the way we came. He looked behind us as I kept driving.

"Was that Stark?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the shrinking figure.

"Pretty sure."

"We should head back since he probably look through all the boxes and make a bigger mess." I sighed and turned around, knowing he was right. It wouldn't be the first time Tony did something like that either.

"Yeah, he'll probably want to take us out anyway, to celebrate us living together," I smiled, "Do you ever think he'll leave us alone now?" Pulling into the driveway, I saw the door open, signaling Tony was already in there. Steve grinned at me as we got out the car.

"Probably not, but its fine," he said as he leaned down, giving me a short kiss, "As long you here with me." I blushed as he kissed me again, this one longer than the last. I pulled away when I crash came from the house. I gave him one last kiss before he jogged inside.

"Stark!" He yelled as another, louder, crash came from the house. I laughed as I followed him in, listening to they're never-ending banter.

"I could get use to this," I sighed contently, taking off my shoes and laying on the couch, "I really could."


End file.
